1315 BC
[[ስዕል:1315B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 77: 1315 BC. Previous map: 1332 BC. Next map: 1287 BC (Maps Index)]] 1315 BC - ISRAEL RESTORED MAIN EVENTS 1331 BC - Deborah and Barak restore Israel In 1331 BC, the Israelites, oppressed by Jabin and Sisera, called out to the Lord, and the prophetess and judge Deborah, and Barak, led them down from their mountain hideouts and defeated them, meaning the restoration of Israel once again for the time being, and the end of the need to keep records in Amarna as there was no further correspondence from Canaan. 1330 BC - Tutankhamun restores Egyptian polytheism In 1330 BC Tutankhaten on the advice of his vizier Ay switched Egypt back to the status pro quo and the polytheistic pagan priests of Amun rather than Aten, and changed his name to Tutankhamun, famously known today. Thus there may have been a few months when there were two monotheistic states at the same time if I calculated correctly. But Tut and Ay did not abide for that long, and with the total loss of Canaan, it appears the 'Boy King' sent his trusted General Horemheb to campaign there, but that he could not take any territory. Horemheb was trusted to the point of being Crown Prince in the event Tut died without issue, which he did at age 19 in 1323 BC. His queen Ankhesenamun did not wish to marry the commoner General Horemheb, and pleaded with Supiluliuma of Hatti to send a son. Amenhotep and Akhenaten, while marrying foreign princesses themselves, had explicitly refused in their Amarna correspondence to marry an Egyptian female royal to an outsider, as this was known to be a means whereby non-Egyptians would aquire one another's kingdoms, but Ankhesenamun was desperate and violated the protocol, with a little time since Horemheb was busy trying to take back Canaan from Deborah and Barak. Supiluliuma may have had suspicions but leapt at the opportunity, sending a son Prince Zannanza down to Egypt. He does not seem to have made it past Horemheb. Ankhesenamun then found another solution by marrying vizier Ay though he was elderly now, before the designated heir Horemheb could take Tut's place, at least until 1319 BC. In that year, Horemheb not only took power but tried to wipe the records for 1353-1319 BC, ever since Amenhotep III, out of Egyptian history. It causes wonder to consider how close this is to 1318 BC when records begin again for Europe; what exactly was going on? The general "Dark Ages" of the early Mycenaeans as well as the early Kassites seems to end abruptly everywhere at once almost, and more details start pouring in. 1323 BC - Goidel invade Hispania In ca. 1323 BC or thereabouts, the Goidel rose up from the Maeotic Marshes by way of Crete and Sicilia, and invaded and occupied at least part of Hispania, under their king Breogan. They may have already spoken Q-Celtic, or something related to the Celtiberi speech. Some accounts confuse him with the much earlier king, Brigus the Moesian, for whom most of the -brigus places in Iberia were named. The Irish chronicle dates are mostly based on the "Laud synchronisms" document that as D.P. McCarthy demonstrates, is the earliest and seemingly least corrupted accounting of the royal reign lengths of all the High Kings in Ireland. By that same reckoning, the estimated arrival of the Milesian Goidel in Ireland would be placed around the year 1297 BC. 1322-1315 BC - Campaigns of Mursili II Supiluliuma died of plague in 1322 BC and was succeeded by his son Arnuwanda II, who also died of plague in a few months. During that time Arnuwanda managed to put a loyal vassal, Manapa-Tarhunta, in northern Arzawa, the Seha River land, after Manapa Tarhunta had taken refuge in Karkisha (Cyzicus). Arnuwanda's brother Mursili II then came to the throne, and we have records of his campaigns for several of his first years. Most of these were spent subduing the Kaskan tribes again and again, who never seemed to be totally subdued. His armies also took Miletis (Milluwanda) from Achaea (Ahiyyawa) in 1319 BC, and the next year he had conquered Arzawa and appointed vassal 'kings' or viceroys over all its provinces. He even captured Ephesus (Apasa), where some kind of meteor ('thunderbolt') is believed to have struck and maimed the king of Arzawa, Uhha-ziti. The Amazons held on to Cyme in a much-reduced Aeolia. Also in 1318 BC, Mursili made a friendship treaty with the new king of Ilium (Wilusha), Alexander (Alaksandu), which is a direct hit for Ilus II and must have been part of his nomen, Ilus II Alexander following Cycnes. In 1315 BC there were revolts in Nuhasshe, and Amurru which was still subject to Hatti, from the 'Habiru' chiefs Tete and Enurta, but this was easily quelled. Also the Kaskan tribes for once united under one leader, Pikhuniya, who did not last long before being vanquished by Mursili the same year. By the end of the year, Mursili was preparing to invade Hayasa and Azzi, whose monarch Anniya chose war rather than extradite certain refugees. 1318 BC - Galathes II in Celtica & Cimmeria In 1318 BC, with the succession of several kings the same year, we are past the gap in the king lists, except for Athens and Sicyon. In addition to Ilus II Alexander of Troy, we have Eurystheus or Eurysthenes who must have succeeded Cylarabes in Argos, and is said to have followed Sthenelaus in Mycenae, although Sthenelaus is the only name we have for Mycenae after Electryon. And in Celtica, Galathes II (Galther, Galderus, Gelder) became king. French and German chronicles agree that he also ruled in eastern Europe, over the Teutons and Cimmerians, and began another conquest of Sarmatia. Athils I of Swedica had at one point contemptuously appointed a dog king Racho in Danica, then a governor, Hiartman, making Danica tributary to him. The Cimmerians were still allied with the Amazon queens Kym (Cyme), who controlled what was left of Aeolia, and Aigen (Aegea), who controlled a small part of Mysia west of the Sangaria River. Pelops in Achaea went to war with Ilus II (Alexander) of Troy in 1317 BC. 1315 BC - Assyria annexes the land of Hana Enlil-Nirari succeeded Ashur-Uballit I in Assyria in 1323 BC. At some point he had a falling out with Kurigalzu II of Karduniash, who had earlier taken power by Assyrian intervention. Now the Kassites went to war with Assyria. There was a battle at Sugagu just south of Asshur where both sides claimed victory in their records. In any event Asshur seems to have laid claim to Subartu on the other bank of the Tigris after this. In 1315 BC, following the last nominal king of Hana country, Pagiru, Assyria apparently incorporated this region into herself. Since 1319 BC, the ruler in Mitanni had been Shattuara I, but it was conquering Assyrian armies the Hittites were already concerned about in Carchemish, since Shattuara apparently had no sizeable force, and was already starting to fall to Assyria.